


The Kingdom

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Love, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Multi, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Royals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: The kingdoms of Mexico and America are two long rivals. King Eddie Diaz, his wife and son was a happy family until a fatal tragedy strikes. The King suspects that Prince Buck of America has something to do with it when they captured him in their territories. The only problem is, Prince Buck doesn't remember anything.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley / Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/ Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Doug Kendall, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a distant land called America, there lived a beautiful princess. The young princess had dark long hair and brilliant dark eyes that shimmered like precious stones. She was not only beautiful but is also a very kind and gentle person. Everywhere she went people can't help themselves, and stare and be enchanted by her. Whenever she went out of the palace and into the towns, the townsfolk would gather from all over just to get a glimpse of Princess Maddie. 

The King and Queen of America were so happy with their firstborn that they tried for another child, hoping that their next kin would be just as beautiful and as intelligent and as kind as their beloved Princess Maddie. When prince Buck was born, there was a curious look on the King and Queen's faces. He had gold-coloured hair that spun in loose curls and gorgeous blue eyes, almost as brilliant as the ocean. He was very different from their lovable princess. And he was pretty strong for a baby. 

As the seasons passed, Prince Buck grew up tall and strong, towering over almost everyone in the castle. He was an avid sportsman and daredevil. Mastering every known sport in the kingdom and besting almost everyone that competed against him. Prince Buck even invented a sport. Stair climbing. An arduous sport that requires the players to climb a high staircase while carrying heavyweights. Whoever climbs to the top the fastest time wins. Many Americans who tried to sport ended up with wobbly knees. 

Even though Princess Maddie and Prince Buck were complete opposites of each other in many ways, one thing is for certain, they loved each other very much. Princess Maddie doted on Prince Buck. Often running after him to make sure he's out of trouble, reprimanding him whenever he tries to do something dangerous, consoling him whenever the tutors scolded him for doing poorly in school. Princess Maddie was the prince's defender. And Prince Buck was hers. He is always on hand to protect his sister from the weird googly-eyed boys that flirt with Princess Maddie. They were inseparable. 

They had to. 

Because one sad day, the news of their parents' demise reached the palace.

With the King and Queen of America passing on so suddenly in a wretched shipwreck, the crown princess had to rise up and immediately take the reigns of the kingdom. Princess Maddie was only a young teenager when she ascended the throne. And on that fine tragic day, Princess Maddie became Queen Maddie. 

America prospered under Queen Maddie. She was a champion of education, sciences and innovation. Princess Maddie built countless schools, universities, libraries, tuition centres, laboratories, museums. She showed meticulous care of everything in her kingdom, making sure everyone had free access to food and water, shelter and education. Her people adored her. And everywhere she went she captured the hearts of the bachelors in the kingdom. Every day someone would ask for her hand in marriage. And Queen Maddie rejected every single one of them. 

Until she met Doug. A handsome and charming doctor. 

And soon, Doug became Prince Doug. The Queen's husband. 

Many things had happened since then. 

Prince Buck eventually became head of the royal guard and the military. Finally putting his brawny skills to good use. A cute goof, even in his mid-twenties. He still enjoyed sports and doing those rediculous and dangerous daredevil stunts. Princess Maddie wonders when will her younger brother meet someone and finally settle down. He was not bad-looking. And judging by the string of ladies and gentlemen that leaves the palace in the morning only proves it so.

Maybe it was his lifestyle. Buck always has a natural affinity for danger. Often going on tracks in distant and far remote places in the country. One time he'd surprised Maddie on her birthday by forcing her on a ziplining trip across a huge canyon. Maddie didn't speak to him for a week after that.

And it was on one cloudless day that Queen Maddie was informed by a royal guard that the prince had decided to go on a trip with some of his buddies. 

"Where are you going, Evan?" screamed Queen Maddie, running up to her younger brother in the horse stable.

Buck paused for a moment and then resumed with strapping his equipment on the horse. 

"Hey, sis. What's up? Oh, this! I'm going somewhere. It's only for a couple of weeks." 

Maddie exasperated, pinching the spot in between her eyebrows. 

"You're not leaving for a couple of weeks," said Maddie frustratingly. "I need you here at the palace." 

Buck made a childish face at his sister, it made Maddie even more furious. At his age, Maddie was making tax laws, and here is her little brother pulling faces at her. 

"You'll be fine." 

"As Queen, I command you to tell me where you're going, Evan!" 

Buck rolled his eyes at his sister. 

"Fine, I'll tell you. We're just going to the south near the border. It's a five-day trip going to the south. We're going to stay there for three nights maybe more. And then we're going back. It'll be fine. I had everything prepared. And I got the approval from everyone. Even the generals. It's handled, Maddie."

"You're going near the border? Buck, it's dangerous there," scolded Maddie. 

"Oh hush now, Meds, we have the best military people with me. And that's not including me. I'm like a way better warrior compared to them. Plus, like we've planned this for months. So, can I please go? Please. Pretty please, Maddie?" begged Buck, showing off his puppy dog eyes at Maddie. 

Maddie released a deep sigh. Maybe, just maybe, Buck was still single because he is yet to grow up. 

"What happens if you're captured by those thieves and pirates? What are you going to do then?" 

"We already checked the route, we're not going anywhere near the Fifth Settlement. Plus, they're so quiet nowadays. Maybe we should check on them. Who knows maybe they'd changed and decided to join us and become Americans," said Buck naively.

Maddie facepalmed. 

The Fifth Settlement is an area near the border of America, a wretched place where pirates and thieves take shelter from the ocean. America had sent convoys there before, but every time they were sent down, the only remnants of the convoys were the skinless skulls and teeth of the soldiers. Everything else, gone. These few years, there were rumours that the savages have started to go beyond their area, there were stories of looting and killing of caravans and travellers. America had banned its people from getting near the border and had stopped sending messages and convoys until they stop their savagery. 

"And are you going near the border?" 

"Hell no."

"Good," stated Maddie firmly. "The last thing I need is to have another meeting with the ambassador about an idiot American trespassing in Mexico."

Buck nodded. 

"Message received, no border and no Fifth Settlement. Happy now?" 

"I'd be happier if you stay here, Evan."

"No, can do, sis," said Buck, swishing his ring finger near Maddie's face. "No, can do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

King Eddie Diaz loves his morning exercise. 

Every morning right before the sun rises, you would find the King of Mexico in his most favourite place in the world; the palace gym. You could hear the sound of the practice dummy being beaten to a pulp from the outside. The sound of his grunts bouncing off the walls. The servants know not to disturb him when the king is in his most sacred place in the world. This was the king's alone time. A place where he can release his deepest frustrations in a healthy and beneficial method. 

Once King Eddie is done with his exercise, he would take a cold shower and then climb up to his son's room in the Eastern part of the palace. 

Darling Prince Christopher. The apple of his eyes.

King Eddie likes to take a good minute and watch as his son slept. It was chaotic. Christopher's limbs were twisted all over the place, and he looked silly with his face smashed on the pillow. Plus, the mismatching pyjamas was not a good look. There was something calming about taking-in the moment right before Christopher wakes up and before everything goes at a million pace at once.

Prince Christopher stirred in his sleep, stretching his arms above his head and then Eddie was met with light blue eyes staring blankly back at him.

"Buenos Dias."

"Good morning, dad." 

"Let's do this."

The King of Mexico was a modern and fair ruler. People might assume that a king of such a wealthy and prosperous nation would have hundreds and hundreds of staff on hand twenty-four hours a day, well that's true, there are plenty of luxuries that come with the title, but Eddie doesn't like being pampered. He prefers to live his daily life as a regular person with an extraordinary title. It's not a surprise to find King Eddie walking around the town mingling among his people like a regular bloke. 

Eddie preferred to do normal things like a normal person. He knew how to sow, fight, build houses, woodwork, every skill someone might find useful in life. Except cooking. Gosh, the king sucked at cooking. Eddie believes that every ruler should never spoil himself with the luxuries and privileges that come with their title. And that is the reason why King Eddie puts Prince Christopher in a regular neighbourhood school. He wants Chris to see and experience real life, away from the royal nonsense. 

"You ready, mijo?" asked Eddie, crouching down to his son's height. 

"Yes."

"Did you do your homework?" 

Chris nodded. 

"Did you ask Chim for help?" 

The eight-year-old immediately avoided his father's gaze. Eddie turned to his bodyguard who was standing meters away. Chris made a face and Chim can't help himself and tried to hide his smile. 

"Christopher," said Eddie lowly. 

"I didn't know how to spell 'meticulous'," confessed Chris. "I wanted to use the word meticulous in a sentence, but I dunno how to spell it." 

Eddie blinked and turned to Chim who shrugged. 

"Fine. I'll give you a pass. No more, okay. And that's because I myself cannot spell the word. Now, get going or you'll be late for school," said Eddie, patting his son's bum. 

"Alright. See you, dad. Have a princely dad," teased Chris, giving a kiss on Eddie's cheek. 

"Have a princely day, mijo." 

Once the little prince was at school, it is time for Eddie to begin his work. He would start his day with a meeting with the minister of trade and business. Mexico is a huge country with the world's richest and most bountiful soil, producing billions of tonnes of goods a day, and because of that, they're able to do business with lots of neighbouring countries.

After the first meeting, the king would call up the interior minister to update him about what was happening in the country. If there were a rise of crimes in a city or a town or a natural disaster happened, King Eddie would send troops and aid. It was all part of being a king. And after lunch, he would spend the rest of his work hours meeting his people. Listening to their complaints and concerns, trying his best to advice and help the best that he can. 

It's lots of hard work, but it was worth it. 

Seeing the people of Mexico happy and healthy and leading great lives was what kept Eddie up every day. 

Just as Eddie finished meeting the last person for the day, he noted the general of his army standing at the corner of the room with a grim look on his face. 

"Your majesty," bowed the general. 

"Hello. Any news for me?" 

"We found her, your highness. We found the queen." 

-.-.-.-.-.-

It took King Eddie and his men five days to reach the Northern part of Mexico. As they rode their horses through the magnificent plains, Eddie could not keep his mind out of his wife. Shannon has been gone for almost five months now. Eddie remembers vividly the night she left, they had another fierce fight, Shannon was screaming at him for being away again. He was always leaving her in the loneliness of the palace. Shannon complained incessantly that she suffered terribly to perform her queen duties. She never did get used to the way of being royal.

That night, Eddie had never seen Shannon so angry. Her eyes were red, and she was breathing hot flames. After Eddie said his peace, Shannon took her cloak from the dresser and then left the room in fury.

The next morning, Eddie knocked on the guest room and found that Shannon had disappeared. Leaving only a letter beside her bedside. He never expected the queen to actually leave. They had plenty of rows before, and not once she actually left. But this time she did. Chris was inconsolable when he asked for his mother. It was the hardest thing to tell his son that his mom had left them. Eddie kept by his son's as he cried the night away, begging his mom to come back. 

Eddie made the tough decision to not inform his people of the Queen's disappearance, and instead, whenever someone asked him about it, he told them that his wife was away to support her family in her home town. But the people knew. The people had observed that Queen Shannon always had a tough time in dealing with the whole royal thing. She always looked uncomfortable around people. It was understandably so, she was from a small farming town and was plucked from obscurity to wed the future king of a nation. And after having Chris, it became unbearable for her.

"Your highness," bowed the soldiers, as King Eddie appeared in a cordoned area in the woods. 

"Is she here?"

"Yes, Your Highness," said one of the soldiers, looking down on the ground. "Your highness, I hope you're ready." 

Eddie looked straight into the soldier's eyes. He could tell that the soldier was really hesitant to inform him what lies behind the tent. 

"Yes, I'm ready," said Eddie half-heartedly. 

Eddie took a deep breath and walked into the tent. 

On the makeshift bed was Shannon covered by a thick cloth. The space was icy cool, almost as if all the heat was forcibly taken out. Eddie could feel his hands trembling as he got closer to the figure in front of him. 

"Can you remove the cover," said Eddie to the attendant. 

"Yes, Your Highness."

The man carefully folded the top part of the cover, revealing Shannon's lifeless body. Eddie dropped to his knees at the sight of his wife's body. Shannon was dead. Eddie scanned her lifeless body, there were multiple purple bruises on her face, and it looked like there was a deep gash near her right breast.

This has to be a joke. Shannon cannot be dead. They are still married. What would he tell Chris? It would destroy him. 

It took Eddie a long time to finally gather himself back up. The tears were already dried on his face. Even though he understood the devastating situation he's in, he knew that things will escalate if he doesn't get to the bottom of it. 

"How did she die?" 

The doctor bit his lips tightly. 

"Based on the wounds, her Highness was stabbed multiple times and she left to bleed to death. And the bruises show that she did struggle." 

Eddie kept silent. 

He does not want to imagine what his wife had gone through. Shannon, murdered. 

"-Your Highness, we found someone," interrupted one of the soldiers. 

-.-.-.-.-

It was a solemn funeral. 

As King Eddie watched his wife's body carefully being put into the ground, he wondered if he hadn't been so thick-headed and was more understanding of the situation would Shanon still be alive? 

Chris was inconsolable for a couple of days, crying non-stop in his room. Eddie stopped all his kingly duties to comfort his son. The country was in mourning. The bustling streets were empty and quiet for a couple of days. People wore mourning clothes and all celebrations and parties were put to a definite halt. Eddie had to make the tough decision to inform his subjects that the queen's demise was due to a tragic and unfortunate accident. He knew that if news got out that the queen was murdered near the border it would cause widespread panic.

So Eddie chose to forsake the truth for the good of the country. And only a few of them knew the real truth. 

Things were slowly picking up again, and before a new day starts Eddie made a detour in the palace. Behind him were a couple of guards and his own personal bodyguard; Chim. 

Eddie needed answers. 

The doors opened in the private royal infirmary and in front of them laid a large man on the bed. A portion of his body was covered in thick bandages, and he the bright bruises on his face was starting to fade. 

When the soldiers informed him that they found someone near his wife's body, Eddie knew the man must know something about this tragedy. And much to Eddie's surprise, when they reached the foot of a mountainous hill, they found the prince of America unconscious with a sword in his hands and what looked like his wife's blood on the blade. 

It was basically a diplomatic nightmare. 

And to many of the soldiers' disagreement, Eddie made them carry the body of his dead wife and the suspected murderer back to the palace. 

"Your Highness, he'll be awake at any time now," said the doctor. 

Eddie nodded. He observed the unconscious man, he was particularly tall and judging by his well-formed muscles was indeed capable of doing great physical harm. The man stirred in his sleep, moving his shoulders and then there was a twitch on his face. 

Chim quickly unsheathed his sword. Who knows what dangers this man possessed. 

The man stirred again. And moments later his eyes opened. 

"Uh, where am I?" 


	2. Chapter 2

When Athena received the order to stand guard at the royal infirmary, she instantly knew something was up.

There was something in the air, she could feel it. It felt the wind had changed direction.

Athena stared dead ahead to the library, her eyes lingering to the spines of the book. Thank god for the thousands upon thousands of books stacked on the mahogany shelves.

At least there was something to keep her mind busy.

Athena had already memorized most of the titles she could lay her eyes on. Standing guard was a boring duty, but an important one nevertheless. Who would suspect that in the storage room of the palace library there would be a door that leads you to the secret royal infirmary?

The palace has plenty of secret rooms. One could spend months in it and still wouldn't know every nook and cranny. It was the king's great-great-great-great grandfather that wanted a palace so ginormous and grand that it enchants everyone who sets foot in it.

In her early days as a young guard in the palace, Athena had her share of learning about the castle and its rooms. Her training would involve going into hundreds of rooms and pointing out the secret tunnels and escape rooms. It was part of the training, to know the rooms, just in case she needed to protect a royal from any danger. Athena remembers feeling excited whenever she found a hidden room behind one of the fake walls. Now, the palace has become her second home. She knew every corner, every wall and every secret. And nothing gets by her. 

It has been a whirlwind of weeks in the kingdom. Athena could not believe her ears when she heard the news of Queen Shannon's tragic demise. To die so young and gruesomely was a tragedy. After the royal burial, there was a week of mourning decreed by the king, the flag waved at half-mast all throughout the kingdom. There was a sadness that lingered in the hallways of the palace. And she felt it most whenever she meets King Eddie and Prince Christopher, to lose someone so important to them, it must be devastating.

King Eddie who would normally smile and joke with her whenever they passed each other in the halls, now bears a constant sullen face. Prince Christopher too.

Who could blame them? A husband had lost his wife. And Christopher his mother.

That is a wound that will take time to head.

Athena had worked briefly with Queen Shannon, right after she had newly given birth to Prince Christopher. The King wanted his wife to be protected at all time, and Athena was tasked with that job.

The King and Queen were ecstatic when they welcomed their new baby. And being a new father, Eddie took some time off his busy schedule to tend to his wife and their newborn son. Everything was well and good until Eddie started working again. Queen Shannon would be enraged whenever Eddie was away for his state duties. She would abhor her queenly responsibilities, cancelling public engagement plans at the last minute, turning down people when they ask her counsel. It was tough to watch as the queen slowly break out of her seams. 

Often, you could hear the deafening shouting matches between the king and queen at night in the royal chamber.

The royal advisor, Bobby had suggested Eddie cut down his work hours. And the king took his advice. Shannon couldn't be happier when Eddie informed her he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon; no travelling to other states, no meeting the public, just to focus on his family.

Eddie did so for a few weeks, but ultimately being the leader of the country has its huge sacrifices.

After that, the fights became even more frequent and soon the King and Queen weren't even on speaking terms. They hadn't shared the same bed in months. It was not at all a surprise when one night, Queen Shannon fled.

She left them nothing. 

Athena felt heartbroken for the king and the young prince, but she was not surprised. In fact, deep down, Athena sorta predicted it. 

Life in the palace must be excruciatingly tough for a small-town girl like Shannon.

What shocked Athena was the truth of her death. What a tragic way to die. Murdered like an animal. Left to die. She was lucky that a travelling caravan had seen her body and reported it quickly to the authorities. 

The door behind her rattled and Athena took a step to the side. 

Bobby exited the room with the palace doctor. 

"So, how was he?" said Athena, breaking the silence. 

Bobby shook his head, "Hard to believe that he's already working out. He's a talkative one, that's for sure. Probably bored out of his mind being cooped up in that room. He said he'd read every single one of the books."

Athena hummed. "He's been stuck there for two weeks. Of course, he's bored out of his mind. I'll make sure to throw in some new books once he's asleep. And how about his injuries?" 

"He's healing just fine. I had to give him a lecture on resting and not doing anything too strenuous. Hard to believe we have a fellow American in our palace, never thought I would see the day," said the doctor, shaking his head. 

"If you guys excuse me, I need to see the king update his situation." 

Once Athena and Bobby were alone, Athena grinned at her husband, placing her hands on his chest and then closing the distance between them.

"So, how is the prince really?" 

Bobby grinned and gave a loving peck on Athena's lips. 

"He's a man-child. Did you know he asked me for cereal this morning and fruits. He hates eating the soft bread, it's not 'toasty' enough for him."

Athena raised an eyebrow. 

"Toasty?" 

"That's what he said." 

"Harry is ten and he uses the word toasty." 

Bobby shrugged. 

"The doctor said his head injury could possibly affect his memory. Whether it's permanent or just temporary, we don't know yet. We are waiting for the king, and then when the doctor deems he is fit for questioning, we will take our time to ask him about every single thing. Whether he was involved with everything."

Athena hummed again. 

"That sounds like a diplomacy nightmare. Thank god, I'm not you guys. My only concern is, will he be a threat to the kingdom and the king? And now that's he's awake, maybe we can have answers to the queen's death." 

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm so worried about him," rambled Maddie, pacing back and forth in her room. "It has been more than a month and there is still no word of him. No letters. No messengers. I hope he's not into any trouble."

Doug stood up from the edge of the bed and approached his wife, resting his strong hands on her shoulder to calm her down. 

"Maddie, it's no use being worried about him. You know your Buck. He's probably out there right now, going through everyone in some village," joked Doug. 

"He's probably in bed right now with some poor impressionable fool, waiting on his every whim, minding his every barbaric and animalistic impulse."

The joke didn't settle right with Maddie, but she nodded anyway. She always had this feeling that Doug never really liked Buck. Whatever. There are more pressing matters now than his husband's ill feelings towards her brother. 

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean it has happened before."

"Yes. We know Buck. He has an insatiable appetite," whispered Doug, caressing his lips against the crook of Maddie's neck. 

"But, this is not like him. Even when he's away for two weeks, he would send a note or a messenger. At least a message pigeon," said Maddie hastily. 

Doug licks Maddie's sweet spot, attempting to calm her and keep her mind of the young prince. 

"What if something is wrong?" 

"Shh. He's Buck. He's invincible." 

"I just can't help the feeling that- Ouch!" 

Doug had roughly bit Maddie's shoulder. Maddie turned to her husband with a shocked expression. He stood there on his spot unmoved. Almost like he didn't do anything wrong. 

"Sorry, babe," said Doug apologetically, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"It's just the heat of the moment. And you're so beautiful when you're angry. I can't help myself."

"Yeah," mumbled Maddie softly. 

"Babe, I'm sorry." 

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, we do this eh?" repeated Eddie, nervously. 

The guards and the advisors behind him nodded in agreement. 

"Run me along with the plan again."

Bobby scratched the back of his neck. 

"We are going to enter the room. Just your highness, the doctor and myself. He doesn't have an idea who you are. Or where he is. He just thinks this is some sort of hospital and he's healing from a work injury. We don't know where he gets the idea from. Must be some recurring memory from his past. We don't try to force him to say anything that he doesn't want to say. We let him speak. And then we try our best to find out what had happened to him. Piece by piece." 

Eddie nodded. 

The guards behind him had their weapons out. He could feel the tension among his men. Behind the closed door is the prince of their rival kingdom. The one they call the one-man army. The general of his kingdom's army and the Queen's personal security. He heard intriguing stories of him. Bloodthirsty. Destroyer. Merciless. Ravaging everything in his path. 

Eddie was treading on thin ice. One wrong move and it could mean a possible war of epic proportions. So Eddie had to play it smart.

They should exhaust every single option first. So he had to move finely.

"Open the doors," ordered Eddie. 

The door slid open. 

Eddie inhaled. 

"Oh, heya guys! Back so soon? I just had breakfast. You guys wanna join? I would love some company."

Eddie blinked.

The corpse of the man he'd seen more than a month ago had completely transformed. He wasn't bloodied and on the edge of death anymore. In fact, he looked the exact opposite. He's _stunning_. 

The bruises and cuts had healed amazingly, leaving only hints of the injuries. The palace doctors had done a remarkable job patching him up. He looked perfect. The young prince was wearing a loose top, and it naturally led Eddie to his amazing hard body underneath the thin fabric. And thank god for the low collar for showing off those insatiable creamy skin. 

It was practically begging Eddie to taint it. 

"He's new. Who's he?"

"He's the-" 

"I'm only kidding, Bobby. Of course I know him," teased Buck, throwing a flirtatious smile at Eddie. 

The king could feel the temperature in the room suddenly turning a million degrees hotter. Something stirred in him when Buck showed those pearly whites. A long and forgotten spark had lit inside Eddie.

"I would never forget a face like his. I know perfectly well who he is." 

Eddie gulped. The hairs on his neck rose on its end. The way the prince stood was way too intimate for his liking. And can he please not stare at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes. It was dangerous. 

"He's my boss. And now that he's here and his humble worker is finally healed and well, I could finally serve you again, my lord." 


End file.
